Kei and Yuri
by Chibot1
Summary: A simple yuri about two smoking hot anime babes.
1. You have to start somewhere

"What do you mean you're seeing someone else!?" hollered Yuri at the third man to turn her down that week, "Fine, then I don't need you!" Yuri slammed the phone on the receiver and a waterfall of tears escaped her eyes. A sleek body flung out upon the bed shook and heaved continuously. Kei, returning from a night of drinking and cavorting, head immediately Yuri's cries.

"Suck it up!" Kei bellowed to the clump of long luxurious purple hair on Yuri's bed, "You gotta accept that some guys don't like you!"

"That's easy for you to say, no guys want you." Sobbed the clump of hair to Kei.

"You little baby! I'll have you know that there are a lot of guys willing to kill for me!" Kei stood waiting for some response, but the only sounds given were that of more sobbing and heaving. "Whatever," said Kei as she rolled her eyes, "I'm going to take a shower and I expect you to not be crying like a spoiled brat when I get out."

Kei entered the bathroom and began to shed her clothes. Earlier in the night she had decided to not change out of her uniform: a simple body suit that only covered the lower half of her massive breasts contained only by a small vest that was barely able to do its duty, her tone firm ass that drove men and women alike mad with lust, and her tight cunt. Along with a small pair of mini shorts that complemented her thick thighs and tight cunt.

The water trickled down her sleek body washing away all the sweat and dirt from her body to reveal a tan body of a young woman in need of more than she had. Kei stood under the water, staring off into the distance, thinking about what Yuri had said, "No GUYS want you." Echoing in her head, these words convinced Kei of what had to be done.

With the largest towel barely able to cover her body, Kei entered Yuri's room again to find she was still crying Kei strode to Yuri's bed and place her hand on Yuri's beautiful hair.

"Hey now, stop your crying. I'm sure there is someone out there for you." Yuri looked up into Kei's eyes causing her to breath heavy and lustful.

"Do you really think that Kei?" asked Yuri between sobs. Kei was lost in a daze but quickly recovered, "Of course I do." Spoke Kei clenching her teeth and beginning to feel "that" sensation anytime she was around Yuri. Yuri began to smile and shed tears of joy as she wrapped he arms around Kei and squeezed her body close. Feeling "that" sensation grow stronger and stronger between her legs Kei glomped Yuri feeling their breasts mash together. Kei began to squirm and fidget with her legs to fulfill "that" sensation between her legs.

"Thank you," said Yuri wiping her eyes dry. "you're a good friend Kei." Kei was now pushing her thick thighs together in order to apply pressure to her wet cunt.

"Don't mention it," Kei slipped from her lips, "good night Yuri."

"Good night Kei." As Kei walked out of the room she looked back to see Yuri strip naked revealing her small yet perky breasts along with her perfectly trimmed ass. Seeing this only caused "that" sensation to grow even stronger to the point it was painful. Letting out a sigh of pleasure and ecstasy Kei sprinted to her room, closed the door and threw her towel across the room towards the door.

Licking her fingers Kei began to rub her wet cunt, with her other hand Kei massaged her stiff nipples and massive breasts. Kei bit into her lip in order to stop herself from screaming and moaning while her fingers dealt with "that" sensation. Kei almost let out another long sigh but quickly bit down on her lip again. Breathing harder and harder through the little openings in her lips, Kei heard the shower start and pictured Yuri's naked body wet and moist, her hair stretching down to her ass with her long thick thighs rubbing her cunt together.

Kei held nothing back and continued to plunge her cunt of "that" sensation. Yuri watched intently and began to feel "that" sensation as well.

To be continued…


	2. We can always dream

Yuri lay motionless. Her sheets still moist form the excitement of the prior night that had exhausted her Her breasts rose above her perfectly tone body. Rising and falling with every breath. The cold of the morning caused her nipples to stiffen.

Kei stood over the purple haired goddess that lay before her; the urge to pounce upon her was almost unbearable. Kei had waited most of the morning to see Yuri rise from her slumber and stride smoothly into the bathroom. However, Kei's relentlessly stared at Yuri's perfect breasts and became impatient.

So there she stood, waiting naked, slowly fondling herself, awaiting the moment when Yuri would wake up. Kei had thought it out completely, every detail of how they would make love, all intricately choreographed in her mind.

As Yuri awoke, the shape of Kei's naked body came into focus. Bewildered, Yuri attempted to speak, but was stopped by a quick motion of Kei's body. Their lips were together. Their tongues commingling with the other. Kei's legs wrapped around Yuri's body and she could feel how wet Kei was as it all dripped down tickling her wet pussy. Yuri trembled, Kei released her grip. A look of triumph spread across her face.

"Would you like more?" Kei would ask, hypothetically, of course.

"Ye... Ye." Yuri couldn't finish that word, for Kei had taken Yuri's nipples and slipped them in her mouth. Yuri wanted nothing more but to stick her fingers in her pussy: however, Kei held her hands down, forcing her to accept the painful sensation until, "Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Kei stopped, again the look of triumph took her face.

"As you wish." Kei rose to the dresser. Yuri restrained herself from using her hands, now wanting the pressure to build. Kei returned to have a large, transparent, neon-green dildo attached to her thing hips. Yuri began to salivate and rub her legs together.

"Calm down Yuri. I'm coming." Yuri moaned and groaned; her nipples still erect from when Kei sucked them. Yuri's hair now covered part of her body hiding her body from the Kei. Kei again bent down and placed her lips on Yuri's nipples. Yuri's body tensed tighter as the dildo tickled her pussy, never penetrating. Yuri could feel the dildo pressing against her pussy. The head, both massive and full-bodied, teased her pussy. The shaft, with it's one protruding ridge, tickled her clit and only made her more ready to receive what she wanted.

"Oh god." Yuri moaned, squeezing Kei's body as the dildo was pushed into her pussy.

"Harder! Harder!" Demanded Yuri.

Kei couldn't wait any longer. Running into her room, Kei slammed the door and jumped on her bed. The slam woke Yuri up who then went to investigate.

To be continued...


	3. Best dream ever

All the lights were turned off in their apartment and a sliver of moonlight illuminated the space under Kei's door. With every step she took, Yuri could hear soft moaning grow even louder.

Yuri's heart began to race, as did her thoughts.

"What could she be doing? Did she bring another girl home?" Yuri whispered, edging closer to the keyhole. Silhouetted against the window stood Kei. Motionless, as if waiting, then Kei spontaneously sprang to her bed. Yuri could see her nipples erect above her firm breasts. Kei's hands combed over the smooth curves of her body, leaving no area of her skin left untouched. Yuri saw the sweat trickle from Kei's pores; making her body glisten in the soft moonlight.

Yuri watched and anticipated seeing Kei masturbate. Her fingers began tickling her nipples and Yuri moaned slightly, she lost sight of Kei's body as Yuri found herself aware.

"Where did she go?" The door slowly opened and Kei's naked pussy stood in Yuri's face.

"Yuri. . ." Yuri's lips stopped Kei as they found hers. Yuri jumped into Kei's arms and wrapped her body around hers.

Yuri's eyes spoke to Kei's, "I've been waiting for so long."

"Me too." Kei's eyes replied.

Kei placed Yuri softly onto her bed. Marveling at her innocent beauty; Kei unbuttoned her shirt, kissing every inch of pure white skin she found.

"Your nipples are so soft." Yuri felt Kei's nipples and said, "Your's are so hard; make mine like yours."

Yuri's soft breasts were cupped in Kei's hands, her nipples in the center covered by Kei's mouth. Her tongue slid and wrapped around her slowly stiffening nipples.

"Oh god." moaned Yuri.

Yuri pulled Kei down and pressed their breasts together. Kei moaned and pushed her pelvis forward as Yuri's hands clenched her ass.

"Move up." said Yuri. Kei placed her hands on the headrest and her long legs wrapped near Yuri's head. Yuri tickled Kei's clit with her nose, inhaling the scent and felling it get more and more moist. Her tongue stretched out and began lapping up her pussy.

Kei's body tensed and she pulled Yuri's head in closer, thrusting slowly into Yuri's face. Yuri's hand trailed up Kei's leg and grasped her ass. Her fingers moved around her hips and began to tickled Kei's' pussy.

"I wonder." thought Kei, grabbing Yuri's hand and sucking her fingers.

"Oh!" Yuri pulled down her shorts and brought her knee to Kei's groin, rhythmically grinding forward and back.

Yuri stopped, startling Kei and said, "I'll be back." Kei fidgeted endlessly as Yuri dug through her closet.

Yuri triumphantly squealed, "Found it!"

To be continued...


End file.
